A Mission, and Mercy
Log Title: A Mission, and Mercy Characters: Alpha Trion, Chromia, Dust Devil, Firestar, Frenzy (SG), SG-Brains, SG-Groove Location: Iacon - Shattered Glass Universe Date: November 01, 2012 TP: Shattered Glass TP Summary: Chromia and Firestar infiltrate Iacon, and encounter a dying Decepticon... Category:2012 Category:Logs Category:Shattered Glass TP As logged by Chromia - Thursday, November 01, 2012, 11:43 PM Iacon - Shattered Glass Universe :Iacon is an Autobot-controlled city-state, located near the north pole of Cybertron. It is also the location of the capital city of the same name. Once a center of learning, Iacon is now a heavily-armed war camp, and its walls are hung with the mangled bodies of Optimus Prime's carnage. The rest are melted down in the nearby smelting pits... preferably alive. ;Contents: *SG-Groove *Firestar *Agonizing Rehabilitation Chamber - Iacon *Autobot Base *Launchpad Firestar drives into Iacon after the first guards. Things still seem normal. Chromia drives along with her, approaching Autobase within the city. SG-Groove is at another checkpoint, further into Iacon. He stands guard, grumbling to himself that he'd rather be off killin' Decepticons. Chromia approaches the Great Dome, past the heads of Prime's enemies on pikes. She inwardly tenses... security's going to be tighter in the bot epicenter. Firestar continues to drive, but soon spots an ominous cloud of flame. It's from about 2 miles away - the fabled, much-feared Smelting Pools. "Primus..." Firestar whispers to herself. Chromia mutters to Firestar, "All the more reason to be careful. Slow down -- we're reaching the last checkpoint." Groove shields his eyes and looks on as Chromia and Firestar approach. He grabs his rifle and blocks the entrance way - motioning for the two of them to transform. Chromia transforms as she approaches the checkpoint, and snears down at Groove. "Move it, Protectiwimp, before I shove that rifle right up your tailpipe!" SG-Groove isn't phased. "ID badge and your superior officer." Firestar frowns and pulls out her ID badge again. "This is SO slaggin' worthless! EVERYONE knows who we are!" Chromia flips out her ID, looking annoyed and bored. "Elita One, doofus." SG-Groove smiles and says rakishly "So... you're girl 'bots, huh?" Firestar barks out "It's Thunderstruck. And great observation about the gender." A tiny drone at Groove's feet mutters, "Most irregular. Yes. Most." SG-Groove plugs Thunderstruck into the database. He then goes past the console and smiles at Chromia. "This job's pretty boring. I'd much rather be killin' Decepticons." The kiosk then beeps an error message. "SUBJECT NOT FOUND" Groove frowns and looks at Chromia. "Thunnerstruck you say?" Firestar says in a condescending way "Yes! He's been our superior for what... 4 weeks?" She frowns "Don't tell me you dumbafts haven't updated your databases in the past 50 rest cycles!" The drone mutters, "Thunderstuck? No, no Thunderstuck." SG-Groove frowns. "That's weird - let's try that again..." Chromia sighs. "We don't have time. Thunderstuck is our new field commander. He might not be in the system yet. Ultimately we report to Elita One, and you KNOW she's in there. Let us pass." SG-Groove feeds the name again. Groove then shows Chromia his scarred arm. "You'll like this. I found this technique to keep Decepticons in pain all the way 'til they die! You just...gotta stab right close to that pain receptor...then twiiiiiiiist!" He makes a twisting motion. Chromia raises an optic ridge. "Let us pass, or I'll be trying that on you in 30 microcycles." Firestar frowns and reaches over and twists Groove's arm, and then angles it to the point of snapping. Yes, she's doing her job, but her voice and the force seem to convey an anger - fueled by the Decepticon who was just viscously chopped down by an Autobot earlier who they couldn't help. "Look... we are on a MISSION - it isn't our fault that you dumb-afts can't update your databases correctly. Now let us pass and we'll sort this slag out with Elita One later, otherwise, Emperor Prime will hear YOUR name in our report!" The little drone rolls back in alarm. Firestar frowns and continues holding Groove's arm. A slight, faint tear can be seen in her eye as she seems to not want to let go, rather wanting to punish the savage dark versions of themselves through Groove. Chromia pulls out her Big Frakkin' Pistol and shoves it in Groove's face. SG-Groove frowns. "Primus, girlbots! Don't get so emotional!" Chromia commands, "We're tired of frakkin' around, Groove. Move aside." SG-Groove frowns at Chromia and Firestar. "Primus - fine! I'm jus' trying' to lighten the mood." He barks at the drone. "Upload that database!" The drone chirps. Database will update in... 50,000 astroseconds. The drone wheels back quickly, plugging into the database and quickly updating it with the ficticious commander. Firestar frowns and yells at Groove, "Thank you for making us LATE!" Firstar twists to become a Red Cybertruck. Firestar twists and turns into her truck and begins to haul aft, realizing now they have a time commitment to beat. Chromia gives Groove one last snear, then transforms and hauls aft into the dome. Firestar whispers softly "Ok... ok... ok..." Chromia mutters to Firestar, "Keep moving." Firestar continues to quickly move. Chromia enters the dome. Autobot Base :Within Iacon, Autobot Base is a walled headquarters, reachable by an extensible bridge. Autobots needed to signal their approach before being allowed into Iacon, or risk getting blasted to paint by its extensive weaponry. Lining the path to Iacon are a series of lamp-post like communications and weapons structures, and the exterior walls of the base are hung with the mangled bodies of Optimus Prime’s enemies. ;Contents: *Stellar Spanner SG-Groove looks on at the drone and whines "I bet those two girl bots don't even like males. That's why they didn't dig me." Chromia crosses the drawbridge, and transforms once she's inside. SG-Brains keeps his opinion to himself. The Red Cybertruck twists to become Firestar. Firestar flips and transforms. The scowl on her face now seems to be more anxious than a typical angry leer. Chromia commands, "Alright. Got the target on your scanner?" Firestar nod nods slowly. "Yes - Got it locked on." Chromia nods. "Good. Let's move." Firestar follows Chromia, hoping Groove was the last of the horrible 'bots they're meeting. Chromia follows Firestar through the corridors of the city, avoiding optic contact with the Autobots they pass. Firestar reaches the Stellar Spanner and opens her scanner. To keep up on appearances, she looks at the scanner as if it's a data pad giving her reports... just doing it around the Spanner. :The Stellar Spanner is a device, created by Alpha Trion, that can transwarp space-time to instantaneously teleport a being over interstellar distances -- or sometimes even between different dimensions -- even through radiation that would disrupt other transportation methods. (There is the occasional incident of said radiation bouncing a traveler to the wrong star system, so caution is advised.) Chromia keeps her optic out for anyone taking too close an interest in their work. The scanner is right outside the command offices... it's a good thing that since they supposedly report to Elita-One, they don't seem out of place here. Firestar says, "Three more minutes..." Chromia sighs quietly. "Hurry," she says unnecessarily, more anxious than her usual calm, composed self. The scanner continues to upload data into the device and onto a cloud-like platform for any other Autobot to see. Partly nervousness, partly playing the part, she mutters stuff from the scanner a report. "Report back to... necessary precautions..." Chromia looks back and snarls in character for anyone watching, "Hurry it up." Firestar frowns and mutters darkly at Chromia. "Don't... push me." Chromia commands, "I'll push you into the Smelting Pits if you backtalk me again. It's not too late to replace you with Flareup." The scanner finishes. Then she slaps the scanner back in place, and into her subspace unit. "THERE - happy?!" Chromia commands, "With you, never. But as least you're not a nincompoop like 'Racer. Let's go." Chromia heads for the exit. Iacon - Shattered Glass Universe Firestar drives, feeling a bit more relieved, she speeds up a bit, but not enough to cause any distractions. Chromia heads back out of the dome, scowling at Brains and Groove as they slip back past the checkpoint. SG-Groove looks at Firestar and Chromia and waves. "Wait, girlie girls! What's the name of your superior officer again?" Brains gazes lustfully up at the Female Autobots. Firestar barks "I don't have time to wait for your ignorant aft to run a simple slaggin' database update. Now MOVE IT!" Chromia growls, "My fist if you ask again, Protectolame." SG-Groove grins and moves away. "Woah - got some fire in that engine! Heayh, you want to know how many DEC'PTICONS I'VE KILLED?!" he hells as Firestar and CHromia zoom out of sight. Chromia commands, "Tell it to my tailpipe." She transforms and heads after Firestar. : SG-Groove says, "Groove has job security since he's part of Defensor. Otherwise, he would have had a whirlpool appointment in the slag pits after the dust from this settles." SG-Groove takes a few bites of an energon Pac-Man like pellet and pats the drone. "Hyeah, run that scan again." Brains titters. "They're hot. They can kick me around any time!" Firestar mutters lightly "C'mon, c'mon, cmon..." She angles toward the infamous death highway of Tyrest. Tyrest - Shattered Glass Universe :Tyrest is a Decepticon-controlled city-state that borders Kalis. Once a great center of learning and athletic accomplishment, home of the Jekka Amphitheatre and Tyrest University, the area is now largely abandoned, in ruins following repeated Autobot attacks. ;Contents: *Firestar Firestar gets on the highway and her frame automatically starts to shake and shudder as the non-maintained road, filled with discarded Decepticon parts and chuckholes continues to be an obstacle. She swerves out from some discarded frames. Chromia mutters to Firestar, "Excellent work. You handled yourself well in there." Firestar says, "Thank you...let's just... we're not out of the woods yet..." Chromia commands, "Copy that." Firestar's headlights flash on ANOTHER bloody, shelled Decepticon in the center of the highway, waving his arms desperately. Firestar slams on her breaks, JUST barely avoiding running over Frenzy. "Slag it!" She blurts out to Frenzy "Get in! Get in and transform - get as LOW as you can in my cab!" Chromia commands, "Primus! Get him -- I'll cover you." Frenzy quickly transforms, a trail of eneron following him and he climbs weakly into Firestar's cab. The brief moment of confusion passes and Firestar quickly speeds up. Firestar says, "C'mon...c'mon Almost there, Chromia!"" Chromia speeds up, taking the lead to clear the road, yelling, "Get out of the way!" to anyone in their path. Firestar looks in her rearview and sees at least 3 Decepticons try desperately to climb on to Firestar, but she manages to outrun them, knowing full and well if they stop ALL are dead. Manganese Mountains - Shattered Universe :Silvery metallic spires of raw manganese thrust from the planet's surface. Lower areas have recently been strip-mined for materials, and several of the mountaintops have been blasted off entirely. It is said that the Temple of Knowledge is hidden within the unseen valleys, but no one has heard tales of anyone finding it for millions of years. ;Contents: *Firestar *Pirate Ship *Sky Lynx's Nest *Temple of Knowledge - Shattered Glass Universe Firestar speeds to the base of the mountain and transforms. She carefully deposits Frenzy outside her cab before Frenzy transforms. The badly damaged Decepticon 'falls' out of Firestar's cab bed. Chromia transforms as well, looking down at Frenzy in concern. "Wow. He looks bad." Frenzy looks up at Chromia then his eyes turn to horror as he sees the dreaded 'seal'. "NO! NO! NO! Please!" Chromia aks, "What? Is he going to be OK?" She leans down, wishing she had medical knowledge to help. Firestar shakes her head. "No! No - we're... we're from the other side!" She points to the seal. "Remember - 'red' Autobot seal." She looks at the city, then at the Mountain Top. "C'mon, there isn't much time. Whoever you are - if we were Autobots from here - we'd have killed you by now. Just, grab onto me." Frenzy, not exactly trusting the two, realizes he has few options, so he weakly grabs onto Firestar's shoulders as she starts to climb up the mountain. Firestar looks at Chromia. "You OK handling the climb?" Chromia glances back, pistol in hand. "I'm fine. Just keep that Decepticon safe." Temple of Knowledge - Shattered Glass Universe :This is the legendary Temple of Knowledge. However, it seems its mysteries have been ransacked centuries ago. Its databanks are burst open and decayed, and the corpses of the temple acolytes are desiccated and given over to rust. However, new bodies have taken their place - dead Autobots, killed recently by sword, litter the floor. It seems this has been used as a hideout for an Autobot fire team, who have all been slaughtered. Their bodies join those of the ancients in the quiet temple. Many of these recently-dead Autobots seem to have been recently salvaged for parts. ;Contents: *Firestar *Temple Portal - Shattered Glass Universe Firestar finally reaches the temple and looks around for a spot to set Frenzy down. She finally settles on one fairly smooth surface and gently lays Frenzy down and begins to upload her data on the scanner. An exhausted Frenzy lays down, energon know flowing freely from him. He looks at Chromia and smiles weakly. "You're... from the OTHER side...right?" Chromia looks down in concern. "Yes, and we have Decepticon friends here. You're going to be OK." No he's not. He's a goner. A3 will confirm this :) : Chromia hees! "I'm no medic! I'm command! Morale is more important than truth! Frenzy thinks and shakes his head. "My main fuel like...is severed... too much...energon lost." He gives Chromia a kind smile. "What's your name?" Alpha Trion comes out of a meditation room when he hears the femmes return. Frenzy adds "And thank you for saving me from that highway... so many of my Decepticon brothers have died there." Chromia commands, "Chromia. Uh... Are you Frenzy? Or Rumble?" Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Oh, I'm so glad to see -- what's this?" Firestar hears A3's steps and says eagerly "We got the device scanned!" She looks over at Frenzy. "We...picked him up. Can you take a quick look at him?" Alpha Trion comes over to see the injured Decepticon. "Yes, yes, of course..." Frenzy seems to want to stay near Chromia, despite Firestar picking him up. "Yes, I'm...Frenzy." He grins "Let me guess... my other...self... is some tough-as-nails assassin?" Alpha Trion smiles at the conversation, but focuses more on checking Frenzy's wounds. Frenzy's optics pan to Alpha Trion. However, he's too weak to resist. "Old One...No...Please..." Alpha Trion says vaguely, "I'm not the mech you fear. I'm from the same world as Chromia and Firestar." Frenzy barely nods and becomes deathly still. "Ok..." Firestar looks over Alpha Trion's shoulder at Frenzy. She places a hand on Alpha Trion's shoulder. "Alpha Trion - you CAN do something, right?" Alpha Trion scans over Frenzy's body, but then shakes his head sadly. "I'm afraid his wounds are... fatal..." Frenzy barely smiles. He looks on, too weak to look at Chromia. "I'm not going to die on a highway though..." Alpha Trion says vaguely, "We'll make you as comfortable as we can." Chromia says, "And the other version of you is kind of a spaz... you're definitely the better version." Frenzy says weakly "Please...go back to work...and accomplish your mission. YOu two... Chromia...and Firestar... your bravery... is inspiring to us Decepticons." Alpha Trion makes some adjustments to ease Frenzy's pain. Chromia commands, "You Decepticons are pretty inspirational as well." She places a kind hand on Frenzy's small, lacerated chest. Frenzy's voice grows more faint. "Can you please...take me to your world?" Alpha Trion says vaguely, "It may be dangerous, but if that is your wish I will try, if it does not endanger our world and yours." Chromia nods with more confidence. "We will. And we'll tell Soundwave what happened." Alpha Trion says, "Ah, yes, yes.. that's good...." Frenzy says quietly "Jetfire... his squadron murdered my tape 'division' Today - I was running some supplies to the resistance...and Beachcomber.." Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Rest now. Your pain is at an end now." Frenzy whispers "Were...you...able to accomplish your...mission?" Chromia's face hardens slightly. "We were, and count my words - you will be avenged." Frenzy shakes his head. "No...please...I don't...want any more... energon..spilled..." He weakly grasps Chromia's hand and looks her in the optics. "I'm...I"m ready..." Frenzy whispers weakly to anyone who will hear him. "Thank you...for being here...rescuing me..." Alpha Trion says vaguely, "We will do what we can to end the fighting, Frenzy. Of that I promise." Chromia commands, "I'm only sorry we couldn't rescue more. We'll go back soon and rescue who we can." Frenzy gives a serene, faint, kind smile to Chromia before his optics grow dim, then finally black. Firestar shakes her head and lets out a heavy sigh before handling Alpha Trion the scanning device. Dust Devil limps carefully from the back area with the sword sheaf strapped to him. "What's going on?" Firestar looks at Dust Devil and sighs "We got the device scanned and the data uploaded" She then looks down at the deceased Frenzy. "We found him on one of the highways littered with Decepticon remains..." She shakes his head at Dust Devil and says soberly "He didn't make it." Dust Devil frowns, "Poor guy...." He turns to Alpha, "So now what is the plan? And were the femmes spotted?" Firestar folds her arms and retorts "No...we weren't..." Chromia looks over. "No. Firestar got the data, and we got out." Alpha Trion thanks Firestar for the data, and dismisses the Female Autobots so they can recharge from their mission. Chromia nods to Alpha Trion, and heads through the rift to recharge on the other side.